


Brew desires

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oneshot, Top Orochimaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Orochimaru does not have to buy he can make his own but it could be fun





	Brew desires

Orochimaru did not always wander around during missions but when he did he tended to meet some interesting people. Every town, every city had it’s charms. Every town and city had places where people lurked in the shadows willing and happy to sell their wares. Orochimaru was honestly fine with it all. He liked the shady side of things.

Outside of Konoha these things were so much easier to find. He did not get to go outside of the village that often but when he did. Orochimaru enjoyed finding people. Normal people not shinobi. The normal civilians were always up to something shady.

It was a pleasure to deal with those not trying to kill you. A pleasure dealing with those who understood what medicine and a little curiosity could do. What it could achieve and not have to worry about using it for a war’s sake.

It might be funny coming from him. A little strange if he was the one that had to say it but it was the honest truth. Even Orochimaru wanted to experiment for curiosities sake and nothing else sometimes. Sometimes there was no real goal in place. Sometimes he just wanted to take thing apart and see how they worked how things were connected.

He tucked his arms into his sleeves as he walked. The evening was slightly chilly but that did not stop the inhabitants of this city. People walked around without a care their gazes fixed on the ground or ahead. This shady part of the city with alleys that beckoned. Orochimaru felt at home here walking down the street.

So much to see and so much to explore. He gave a small sigh as he walked before a smile spread across his face when from the alley a target came. Not his for the mission but the sort of person that Orochimaru liked to tangle with.

A seller, what could he have for Orochimaru? He kept walking as though he had not spotted the man. Older than Orochimaru it was in his face and his walk. Relatively young but older than many.

Orochimaru slowed his pace as the man approached. His hand was on his kunai in his sleeve out of habit. Some things were just hard to break. When the man came up on his right side Orochimaru glanced at him without turning his head.

“Good evening Onii-san.” The man’s tone was smooth almost purring. “A pretty Onii-san like you has a lover right? You have the face that women wouldn’t leave alone.” The man coughed as he drew out a bag. “Even men wouldn’t leave an Onii-san like you alone. Don’t you want to make them feel better than they ever have before? Or just spice things up?” The man winked.

“What is it?” Orochimaru had never seen the pink pills before but normal civilians were always experimenting. This territory was more of Jiraiya’s thing than his. “What does it do?”

“It makes them feel better than before. Way better.” The man stressed. “What do you say? I’ll give you three for a good price. Isn’t that good? They’ll feel so good they’ll cry.”

“I can brew my own thank you.” Orochimaru paused before he smiled. “But I’d like to see what this does exactly.” He reached for his coin purse. “You’re lucky.” He told the man. He could have easily killed him and taken everything. He could have done so many things to this happy civilian but Orochimaru was playing nice. “You have no idea how lucky you are.”

X

“You don’t seem the type.” Jiraiya said as he took a seat next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru had just finished making an improved version of the pills when Jiraiya had entered his room. They had taken separate rooms at the inn but that had never stopped Jiraiya when they were genins. No way it would now they were Jounins.

“Curiosity nothing more. You’re right about me not being the type to consume these.” Orochimaru raised one of the pink pills to the light as he examined it. “This sort of thing is more down your alley isn’t it? I merely drink.”

“And smoke.” Jiraiya pointed out as he pinked up Orochimaru’s white pill. Far stronger than he pink one. “Where did you get it? What does it do?”

“It’s supposed to make you feel better than you ever have before.” Orochimaru smiled. “It’s for that sort of thing Jiraiya.” He rescued his experiment and carefully sealed it away with a smile. “Do you feel curious? Do you want to be the test subject?” He lowered his tone as he leaned to face Jiraiya. One of his hands slid up Jiraiya’s firm thigh. “Has it been that long already? Do you ache for me Jiraiya?”

“You’re a pretty evil bastard.” Jiraiya swallowed as he watched Orochimaru lean towards him. A simple pull let Orochimaru’s hair tumble from the high tail he had put it in when he was working. He watched Jiraiya’s fixated expression as Orochimaru moved closer. “Gorgeous bastard.”

“A bastard that you ache for.” Orochimaru whispered. His hand glided across the front of Jiraiya’s pants to tease. He chuckled at the response he felt so he did it again. Until he did not have to push hard to feel Jiraiya straining the front of his pants. “It has not been that long Jiraiya.”

“We’re here to work damn it. Why are you the one advocating play?” Jiraiya muttered as he tried to look away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru tried to pull back only to laugh when a big hand settled on his back stopping him from leaving. “I swear this war is messing us all up. you never play hooky and when do you do it for sex drugs?”

“When I recall.” Orochimaru was quick when he pushed Jiraiya down. A firm push to his shoulder sending him down onto the inn’s tatami mats. He easily straddled Jiraiya and smiled. “I recalled something adorable under me showing the best faces. Giving me the best expressions.”

Something he had thought he would never be able to have. But he had Jiraiya now. A Jiraiya that danced under him. That sought him out and the peace that Orochimaru could give him. A Jiraiya that craved the pleasure that Orochimaru could provide. He was so sweet when he gave himself to it. Almost like he was addicted. Orochimaru was a snake but he felt more akin to a spider. He wanted to trap Jiraiya in a deep web.

“Orochi.” Jiraiya whispered softly. “Orochi.” His hands moved to Orochimaru’s covered his as he stared up at him. The need and reverence made Orochimaru respond and he had to lean back with a hiss. He scooped up one of the pink pills and unsealed one of the white ones he had just created.

With a smile he took the pink one. With his body it would not have much of an effect. The same with the white one. Jiraiya had not finished taking all the remedies that Orochimaru had made for him so this white one would have a kick to it but it would not drive him that crazy. It would just be pleasurable. He pressed the white pill to Jiraiya’s lips and groaned when Jiraiya licked it before he took it and swallowed.

“You do so many things to me.” Orochimaru whispered as he undid the front of Jiraiya’s jacket. “So many things, you don’t even know.” It was the closest he would come to a confession but that was fine with him. He had Jiraiya looking at him after all this time he had him and he could bind him tightly. He would bind him with pleasure, comfort. Anything he could so Jiraiya would not think to let go. Because Orochimaru could not think about letting him slip away at this point.

 


End file.
